kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Molyb Projects
User_talk: }[]NOTE: I will inevitably refer to the Hills zone as Ruins by accident, as Ruins is a far superior name. This is a not-yet-started project by Lord Molyb, who intends to create a completely original Kid Chameleon. The goal is to make every single level and elsewhere completely different than anything found in the original game or any of the other fan-made versions. This means no Elsewhere 30 clones, no Whale Grotto clones, no Hoverboard Beach clones, etc. Part of this uniqueness will also be interactions with blocks and enemies in ways that are rarely if ever seen. Stage 1: 17 levels + 4 elsewhere levels, very linear Stage 2: 15 levels + 8 elsewhere levels, mostly linear Stage 3: 16 levels + 8 elsewhere levels, not linear Stage 4: 23 levels + 12 elsewhere levels, not linear Murder wall levels: 10 Current map excluding some secrets: --- Completed levels: 4 + 7 elsewhere Level names by stage – flag path listed first, followed by side levels, followed by elsewhere levels Stage 1 - Concealed Memorial: Origin Point I (complete, background screwed up) Origin Point II (complete) Explorer's Cavern I (complete) Explorer's Cavern II (incomplete) Labyrinth of Ruins (incomplete) Reign of the Mountain (incomplete) Kingdom Skies I (incomplete) Kingdom Skies II (incomplete) The Stormy Reef (incomplete) Return of the Frost (no idea) Forgotten Treachery (incomplete) Echelon Rift I (no idea) Echelon Rift II (no idea) Pillars of Pain (incomplete) Passage of the Ancients (complete) Iron Fortress (partly built) Oblivion Spire (mostly built) Elsewhere 1 (complete) Elsewhere 2 (complete, background screwed up) Elsewhere 3 (complete) Elsewhere 4 (complete) Stage 2 - Whereabouts: Reloaded (incomplete) Lost World I (incomplete) Lost World II (incomplete) Lost World III (incomplete) Crystal Quagmire (incomplete) Hypothermia (!) Combustion Atoll I (incomplete) Combustion Atoll II (incomplete) Line of Battle (incomplete) Trailblazing (no idea) Emergence I (no idea) Emergence II (!) Torture Room (incomplete) Exhumed (incomplete) The Obsidian Core (no idea) Elsewhere 5 (drawn) Elsewhere 6 (drawn) Elsewhere 7 (incomplete) Elsewhere 8 (incomplete) Elsewhere 9 (complete) Elsewhere 10 (complete) Elsewhere 11 (incomplete) Elsewhere 12 (drawn) Stage 3 - Myriad Passage Impending Doom (incomplete) Judgement Day (incomplete) Ruined Mirage (incomplete) Outpost (incomplete) Earthen Thicket (incomplete) Solitary Confinement (!) The Juggernaut (incomplete) Ganymede (incomplete) Devils Tower (incomplete) Minions of Metal (incomplete) Iluthucen Empire (incomplete) Disregarded Keep I (no idea) Disregarded Keep II (no idea) Sky's Vengeance (incomplete) The Singularity (incomplete) Vault of Secrets (incomplete) Elsewhere 13 (complete, still haven't beaten it) Elsewhere 14 (incomplete) Elsewhere 15 (incomplete) Elsewhere 16 (incomplete) Elsewhere 17 (incomplete) Elsewhere 18 (incomplete) Elsewhere 19 (incomplete) Elsewhere 20 (incomplete) Stage 4 - Termination Trials Step Into The Void. (incomplete) Shadow Grove I (incomplete) Shadow Grove II (incomplete) Fortress of Solitude* (incomplete) Steel Trap (incomplete) Under the Ashes (!) Archer's Renegade (incomplete) The Vortex (incomplete) Skull Passage (incomplete) Metropolis District (incomplete) Vast Wasteland (incomplete) Unknown Descent (incomplete) Ultimate Conclusion (incomplete) Zero Sum (incomplete) Magnum (incomplete) Dread Barrens (incomplete) Archaic Spring (!) Ariadne's Folly (incomplete) Death Machine (incomplete) Vortimox (incomplete) Nexus of Ascension (incomplete) Blade of Raekor (incomplete) Fool's Gold (incomplete) Elsewhere 21 (incomplete) Elsewhere 22 (incomplete) Elsewhere 23 (incomplete) Elsewhere 24 (incomplete) Elsewhere 25 (incomplete) Elsewhere 26 (incomplete) Elsewhere 27 (wtf) Elsewhere 28 (incomplete) Elsewhere 29 (incomplete) Elsewhere 30 (drawn, but it looks horrific in multiple ways) Elsewhere 31 (incomplete) Elsewhere 32 (drawn) test test test -Lord Molyb Category:Templates